Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power semiconductor device with improved connection.
Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2009 046 403 B4 discloses a power semiconductor device comprising a substrate and comprising power semiconductor components arranged on the substrate and electrically conductively connected to the substrate, comprising an electrically conductive DC voltage bus bar system and comprising capacitors electrically conductively connected to the DC voltage bus bar system, wherein the power semiconductor device has, for securing the capacitors, a capacitor securing apparatus having receptacle devices for receiving the capacitors, in which the capacitors are arranged, wherein, from the DC voltage bus bar system, electrically conductive bus bar system terminal elements electrically conductively connected to the DC voltage bus bar system run in the direction towards the substrate, which bus bar system terminal elements, by means of foam elements arranged between blocking elements of the capacitor securing apparatus and the capacitors and not materially bonded to the capacitor securing apparatus, via the capacitors, press the bus bar system terminal elements against electrically conductive contact areas of the substrate, such that the bus bar system terminal elements are electrically conductively pressure-contacted with said contact areas of the substrate.
Since pressure is introduced on the bus bar system terminal elements via the capacitors, the latter are subjected to severe mechanical loading, which can lead to damage or destruction of the capacitors. Furthermore, during the production of the power semiconductor device, the foam elements have to be placed between the blocking elements and the capacitors, which is time-consuming and susceptible to errors since there is the risk of forgetting to insert at least one of the foam elements.